


Stay hungry (2)

by Oroku



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroku/pseuds/Oroku
Summary: 對現況永遠不滿足的兩人。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stay hungry (2)

**Author's Note:**

> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *擅自設定角色心路歷程。  
> *Breddy/EBE

就算充滿壓力，日子還是照著自己的節奏進行下去。

勉強拉到第一樂章的一個段落，Brett終於忍受不了的放下琴弓。

  
"It sucks." 每個音符，每個樂句都那麼糟，他的手完全無法演奏出腦海裡描繪的音樂。什麼在管弦樂中緩緩出現的小提琴獨奏....一點都不華麗，一點都無法使人陶醉，他的琴音就像課堂遲到的學生，眾目睽睽下令人尷尬的無地自容。

反覆不停的點開每個社群軟體，忍耐著不要把這種抱怨的情緒發到動態，Brett挫敗的想大叫。

他的心只有一個，不想再一直煩躁惱怒了，那把燃燒的利劍不分晝夜的折磨著他。他應該專心在計劃好的事上，而不是有如義無反顧的飛蛾不停燃燒自己的精力關注些有的沒的小事。  


不要再讓我分心了，不要再捉弄我了，不要再干擾我了。那不是我，只有我們一起追求的那個目標才屬於我。

  
Brett試圖描繪一個美好生活的想像：無限制的想喝幾杯就喝幾杯珍奶，毫無困難的拉出最高音，吃好吃的食物，十度甚至十二度音都可以輕鬆奏出，盡情在自己的世界裡追求那個理想...他的快樂日子會就此開始嗎？

  
他多想回到什麼都沒發生的那個時候，只需要煩惱緊張會不會成功的那個時候。太累了，對於所謂的愛和對於音樂的夢想，他曾經貪心的都想得到。而現在他開始懷疑這是可能實現的嗎？每天的決定都會產生不同的結果，他不是個會往回看而後悔的人，但難道他不曾懷疑過做了錯誤的決定嗎？

這些矛盾的想法折磨著他，"真希望一切都沒發生"，這些懦弱的話他永遠不會說出口，只能盡力保持在預定好的軌道上前進，努力追求著理想，而快樂....

不，快樂的日子永遠不會來臨，太痛苦了，Eddy。

\--

Eddy在週末回到新加坡，比台灣更加溫暖潮濕的天氣讓他一下飛機就忍不住脫掉外套。他們喜歡這裡，各種美味的亞洲食物和融合各國特色，活力充沛的文化。

  
Brett到機場接他，沒精神的樣子跟一週前沒什麼兩樣。他們在外面吃了晚餐，順便買珍珠奶茶打算回家喝。

  
回家，Eddy到台灣的家也沒有回家的實感，倒是在這個才待一兩個月的地方卻可以自然的覺得是家。

和Brett一起走在街上，沒有人注意到他們，沒有特意使用相機拍攝影片，只是靜靜的並肩走著。

  
"大明星，在台灣很開心喔？" Brett突然出聲調侃。

  
Eddy知道Brett一定看到很多tag他們的照片，體現他們成名的現象之一，無論打開公用或私人的帳號都會先延遲幾秒鐘跑完幾百個tag訊息。

  
"你也很開心啊，一直發不知道在說什麼的story。" 而且都是用公用帳號發，每次Eddy收到私訊都需要想想到底Brett又做了什麼事。

  
剛剛吃飯也是，突然有服務生或是客人小聲詢問是否可以合照或簽名。沒想到他們在新加坡的知名度反而比澳洲還要高？

  
"這是人口密度的關係吧，新加坡和澳洲的面積範圍差太大了..." 陳教授又開始講解數學問題了，Brett一聽到數字腦袋就開始當機。

Eddy東南西北的隨意聊著在台灣發生的事，Brett不時回應幾句，新加坡的12月街上充滿聖誕氣息，各種燈飾擺設，商店也妝點的節日氣氛濃厚。

" 你知道FRET(螢光共振能量轉移)嗎？" 停下來拍攝路邊有著繽紛色彩的螢光燈飾時，Eddy突然轉頭問Brett。

  
"fret.... 我只知道我快煩死了(fret).... " Brett目光呆滯的看著Eddy，"這些訂閱數簡直是個折磨....我第一次那麼不希望200萬訂閱達成，但是每天又忍不住去看一下到底幾萬了....然後他媽的根本沒什麼變化！！真的是精神折磨....." 

"我是說螢光啦，不是螢光燈是螢光喔。你知道螢光怎麼產生的嗎？" 

"....我是音樂家，不是科學家。"   


Eddy不理他，繼續念著名詞定義。"FRET指的是檢測兩個各自攜帶發光團的物質彼此間距離的方法，當一方接受到刺激，能夠將能量傳給距離相近的另一物質，藉由偵測發光團的能量我們可以知道兩個物質的距離有多近...."

  
"？怎麼會突然說這個？" 

"你說我們現在可以用FRET測出距離嗎？" Eddy突然勾著Brett的手，緊緊向Brett靠近。

"....你又沒給我什麼能量。" Brett想抽出自己的手，Eddy靠太近了。"而且發光團指的是什麼？LingLing的天賦？還是insurance？" 

"或是聖誕老人的禮物呢。" Eddy放開勾著Brett的手，稍微拉開了距離。

  
Brett輕輕笑了一下，好吧，和Eddy進行這些沒什麼根據的對話確實是他這週以來最輕鬆的時刻...也許真的是聖誕禮物吧。

" 我在想..." Eddy拖著長音慢慢說著，這是他在邊思考邊對話的習慣，" 或許我們真的可以被測出距離吧？你看，發光團是我們的天賦...或是演奏的能力。當你被「兩百萬訂閱數」這個外來因素刺激，你開始練習，開始發光。"

他們走在舒適的晚風中，繽紛的燈飾和四周嘈雜的人群，每個人都被節日的喜悅包圍著。Eddy看著前方，和Brett並肩走在其中。

"然後離你最近的我也被那股能量刺激，開始想做點什麼，所以我練了帕格尼尼。" 

  
"要是我們根本不是一個組合沒有一起拍影片，或是根本沒那麼熟，也不會發生這些事。" 

Eddy轉頭看著Brett，"Bro，對不起啊，我不應該有那種要責備你的心情。" 所有的一切都是順其自然的發生，他們做了某個承諾，所以必須去實現。這是「真實」，否則他們就承認了虛假。

真實指的是所有的疑惑都是表面而且不重要的，真理就是拋開所有懷疑唯一存在的事實。

"又或者是這樣，" Brett回望著Eddy，"只有我們距離夠近才能因為刺激而發光？或是其實也能因為和其他人接近而發光？如果只有自己一個人呢，難道就從此黯淡嗎？"

  
"這是一個不合邏輯的假設啊，Brett。" Eddy看見Brett眼裡的點點燈光倒影，融合在一起有如靜靜燃燒的火焰。

" 螢光受刺激本來就會發光的，FRET的前提是我們彼此間距離夠近才會發生。"

"就連fret... 也是因為有了起因才會有這個情緒產生。" 

Eddy牽起Brett的手，放到自己的臉旁，親吻他的手指。"你還有熱情嗎？Brett，我知道你一直有，但是我..." 

  
".... 我們是一樣的。" Brett看著他，阻止Eddy想說的話，緩慢而肯定的說，但他沒有阻止Eddy吻著他的手。" 我們都還有熱情，都還想做些什麼。" 

  
他突然抓住Eddy的領口，把Eddy向下一扯，"我快瘋了吧？這是壓力嗎？我真的很需要你，Eddy，只有你...." 

"這是對的選擇嗎？我不知道。我愛你這件事會影響到什麼嗎？我不知道。我只知道要是你可以抱我一下，今晚可能會是這個月來我睡得最好的一次。 "

  
Eddy猛地用雙手緊緊環繞著Brett的背，讓Brett可以將額頭埋在他的胸口。並且他要慶幸這個角落沒什麼遊客，讓他可以把Brett的臉抬起來，然後輕輕吻著他。

快樂的日子在哪裡呢？每天都被壓力與未知的未來追趕著，沒有人可以清晰的預知到這條路是不是正確。但也許堅持到現在的理由只是因為他們還保有對音樂的熱情，對暗自許下承諾的那個目標的熱情，還有他們對彼此的熱情。

"突然覺得決定來新加坡真的太好了。" 在只有幾盞路燈的黑暗道路上走回家，Eddy勾著Brett的手笑嘻嘻的說。"總算聽到你說出心裡的話。 "

  
"小心點，大明星，不怕被拍照嗎？ " Brett又開始挖苦Eddy的超人氣，他用手肘輕輕撞了一下Eddy的側腹。

  
"現在是你比較搶手吧？畢竟很少有機會在外面巧遇你啊！" Eddy忍不住反駁，乾脆直接牽著Brett的手。

  
Brett一隻手被牽得潮濕悶熱，另一隻手拿著珍奶，心裡一片輕鬆與柔軟。

"錢還夠嗎？" 

"足夠了，merch年底衝了很多業績，幫忙做錄音的時薪比想像中還高，再說你也接了幾個配樂案子了吧？" 

"...再加油吧。" 

"嗯，我們還有很多事想做。" 

對古典音樂的熱愛、想要推廣古典樂的使命感、渴望演奏的技巧更好、更佳的詮釋力、音樂家的驕傲.....

快樂的日子會來嗎？可能永遠不會存在，也可能已經在他們身邊。

至少現在他們可以手牽著手，等著讓所有人看見他們發出耀眼的光芒。

End. 

\--

然後就組成新團體TwoSet Boomer (威~開玩笑的~😂

2020新年快樂！今年也要一起在小提琴坑裡喔！覺得他們真的造成了很大的影響力，至少我自己入坑後這幾個月搜尋古典樂來聽的次數比過去幾年還要多呀！

期待他們新年度的巡迴！


End file.
